A Summer of Remembering
by lone Wonderer 1
Summary: AU: A brown haired boy wakes up near a town called Gravity Falls.He remembers nothing before he woke up. After finding a note on him,he learns that his name is Dipper and if he wants his memories back,he will have to solve the mysteries of the sleepy little town. That is if he even wants to remember. *Story better than summary*


**Chapter 1:Beginnings**

A/N- This is my first fanfic. Sorry about the pov change later in chapter,as I said I'm new to this. R/r and enjoy !

* * *

On a hot summer day ,in a sleepy little town called Gravity Falls,a brown haired boy lays in the grass. The boy looks to be sleeping. Then the boy awoke.

"What? Where am I ? Who am I ?" the boy asked himself.

The boy looked at his surroundings for answers . He could see there was a road in the distance and a bill board that read, "Welcome to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls!"

"Gravity Falls? Ummm. Well at least I know where I am now."

The boy now felt something on his lap,so he looks down at it. A worn,red book lays in his lap. The book had a golden,six fingered hand on the front of it,with a big 3 drawn over the hand.

"This could be what I need to find out who I am !" he exclaimed.

Opening the cover the boy saw a note in it. He quickly snatched the note and began reading.

 _"Your name is Dipper . For you to find the answers that you seek you will have to unlock the secrets of this little town. For every secret you solve you will remember a little about your past, if you even want to remember ! Everything you will need is on you. Remember Pine Tree I'm always watching!"_

That is where the note ended.

"So my name is Dipper. I would have rather Tyrone, but at least I have a name. What secrets could a little peaceful town like this hide? Well there is only one why to find out."

With that, Dipper was walking to the road ,flipping through the book,that was actually a journal. He notice that there was a few pages ripped out,and that it was filled with creatures,spells,anything that seemed supernatural.

Then something clicked...

 _He could see a run down shack of some kind. On the side of the shack ,it said "The Mystery Shack"._

The memory ended there.

"Well at least it's a clue or something. A place called The Mystery Shack."

With his new destination in mind, he started looking for this Mystery Shack.

* * *

The Mystery Shack was not hard to find ,there was literally signs everywhere showing you where it was.

The Mystery Shack itself was a huge let down because everything in the place was cheaply made or didn't look real at all. I mean there was a bigfoot in there wearing underwear!

But there had to be something important about this place for me to remember it!

The owner of this tourist trap didn't help matters at all. He was old, called himself "Mr. Mystery ", and wore a red fez,black suit,white shirt,and red bolo tie.

After he finished his latest tour of his 'Mystery' Shack , I walked up to him.

"Um, Mr. man of mystery- " I started.

"What do you want kid? The sign on the door says no refunds," He stated.

"No, I was wondering if you have ever seen me before?" I asked.

"How would I know,kid. Why don't you go to your mom and dad." He spat at me.

"How would I do that , I don't even know who they are," I spat back.

"What do you mean you don't know who they are."

"I mean, I don't know who they are."

"Do you remember where you live?"

"Nope."

"So what, do you have amnesia or something?"

"I guess."

After my reply,it looked as if the gears in his head started turning. He then asked me if I needed a place to stay.

"How would I pay for it?"

"By working in my mysterious Mystery Shack, of course. "

I thought of my options then. Either I can live on the streets,in a town full of strangers,or I can live in a run down house turned tourist trap, with a strange old man,in exchange for my free labor.

Even though the first didn't sound too bad, I thought the second would be my best opinion.

"Ok. Sure I will stay here."

"Good, then get to work!" he yelled while shoving a broom into my hand.

Maybe the streets would have been the better option.

* * *

A/N - I hope y'all enjoyed! This story is on to other sites, Wattpad and Gravity Falls Amino. lone Wonderer1 out!


End file.
